Broken Wings
by xbrokenfairyx
Summary: Serena and Vanessa are having strange dreams about another daughter. But what they dont know is that she really does exist, and she could lead them to victory............or their deaths.
1. Birth Of The Wing

Eons ago, there lived two ancient enemy lands: "The Land Of The Light," and "The Land Of The Dark." Each land wore a pendant to tell which place they were from. The Land Of The Dark wore a moon, and The Land of The Light wore a sun. In the city bazaar, a stone carved with the shape of a sun and a moon lay in the center. Only when both the sun and moon pendants were together in the stone, would the two lands live in harmony. In The Land Of The Light, there lived a beautiful goddess princess named Avalon. Avalon was a very powerful goddess, but she was a restless teenager who only cared of herself. She had long, silky brown hair, piercing green eyes, and possessed the power over air. In The Land Of The Dark, there lived an evil prince named Raul. Raul possessed many demonic powers, and delighted in causing harm to mortals. Raul had black-as-night hair and soft brown eyes. One night, Avalon, restless as can be, flew over the palace walls and into the city bazaar. Yet did she know of the evil prince that waited for her on the other side.  
  
Raul slammed Avalon against the palace wall as she landed on the other side. Stunned, Avalon pushed Raul to the sparkling wet grass. Raul was surprised by her strength, and was also caught off guard by her immense beauty. "Who are you stranger?" Avalon demanded. Raul laughed quietly. Maybe he could play a little with this one. This time, without his hands, Raul ferociously pushed Avalon into the wall with the power of his mind. Though in pain, Avalon smiled. She was strangely attracted to his rebellious attitude. Raul was confused. The girl neither squealed nor whimpered during the fight. Avalon whispered something in a language Raul didn't understand, and before he knew it, his face was slammed into the wet dewy grass. Raul got up, and wiped the mud off his face. Now he wondered himself: Who was she? "I am Raul, prince of The Land of The Dark." Raul said, dusting off his mud-ridden pants. Raul could have kicked himself. He had so easily revealed himself, and he had not a clue of who this girl was. Avalon smiled, and said, "I am Avalon, princess of The Land Of The Light."  
  
From then on the both were in love. Nothing could keep them apart, not even their royal parents, forbidding them to see another person from an enemy land. But the two young and rebellious couple continued to see each other, night after night. Until, one day, Avalon discovered she would soon bear a child.  
  
Both lands were furious when they found out Avalon would bear a child. Some suggested death to the child, but The Land of The Light thought of that as too violent. So, it was decided, the child would be thrown into The Black Hole of Time, where it would never see the light of day or the dark of night.  
  
But this was not enough for The Land of The Dark. They were hungry for destruction, and banishing the child wasn't enough. Filled with hate, they decided to raid The Land of The Light and destroy the unborn child and its mother. Raul overheard their plan, and tried to stop them. But the dark city were like animals, and tied Raul to a stake and burned his body to a crisp.  
  
The dark city raided The Land of The Light, and killed all of its inhabitants. Children were left motherless, and wives were left as widows. The distressed cries of the city were so loud, it had awoken Avalon's child and came into the world that very night. Hearing of Raul's death, Avalon was left heartbroken and begged the dark city to kill her and spare her child. The dark city considered this. The child was small and powerless, and Avalon, the princess was very powerful. So, Avalon was beheaded and the child was thrown into The Black Hole of Time. But the dark city was foolish, for a child that possessed both goddess-like and demonic-like powers would be invincible. 


	2. Problem Child

Paige Baker rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. She kicked off her blankets, and got out of bed. She felt trashed. All she could remember was a night full of dancing, partying, drinking, and smoking. Tomorrow was her 15th birthday. She stared at the tired reflection in the mirror and almost scared herself out of her skin. Her hair was matted and tangled, and her eyeliner was smeared around her eyes. Paige was a hardcore party animal, and could care less about school. She was a rebel at heart, lived in a small city orphanage in Los Angeles, and attended La Brea High School. She had wavy black hair and piercing green eyes. Her childhood was nebulous, and she had no memory of a mother or a father. The only people in her life were these pathetic kids at the orphanage and adults who couldn't stop nagging to save their lives. But there was something Paige was trying to hide. There was something she knew that lived deep inside of her and if was let loose, she would never be treated the same again.  
It was in the early month of October when Paige was around ten, she realized she was different. She was sitting under a tree crying her eyes out because the adults had told her it was time for a nap, and she didn't want one. Ally, a social worker Paige had despised since she couldn't remember, approached her under the tree. Ally explained that if Paige continued to throw tantrums, no one would ever want to adopt a selfish child who only cared of herself. "You'll be here until the day you die, and no one will want you," She taunted harshly. Paige was furious. She became so mad that she imagined Ally disintegrating into small tiny specks of dust that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Ally immediately stopped talking. Paige stopped crying. Ally looked as if she had just been tranquilized, and started to become harder and harder to see. Her face was like a ghost's, and soon enough, her body crumbled into little specks of dust and was blown away by the chilly October winds.  
The disappearance of the L.A. social worker spread like a disease. No one knew about the happening under the tree except Paige. The adults at the orphanage were reluctant to believe that a ten year old could kill a 30- year old social worker, but were still very suspicious of her. Paige Baker became the new problem child at the Los Angeles orphanage.  
But this wasn't the only strange thing that had happened to her. There was another time, when she was thirteen. Paige had been dating a boy named Craig Walter in grade school. One night, Craig had taken Paige out to see a movie. They were happily watching "Return of The Dead: Part II" when Craig leaned in to kiss her. The kiss sent a rush of pure joy throughout her body that she felt herself slowly rising off the seat. She felt as if she was flying. She opened her eyes to find a look of pure terror on Craig's face. It was only then that Paige realized she was levitating in midair. She screamed, and so did Craig, and dropped back firmly into her seat. Craig ran as if he had just seen a ghost, and Paige was left there crying her eyes out.  
Like a disgusting epidemic, the news of a flying girl spread through town after town after town. But still, even after this happening, the adults at the orphanage couldn't fathom the thought of 13-year old Paige Baker having the ability to fly. But even worse, Paige couldn't even go to the bathroom in peace without being closely watched. One day, she knew, she would meet someone just like her, and they could live in peace with their differences. 


	3. Lies And Deception

Serena Killingsworth jolted awake from a disturbing dream. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her hands were hot and clammy. Her heart pounded as if she had run a 20 mile marathon. She glanced at the digital clock that sat atop her dresser: 3:00am. Serena tried to remember the dream, but the harder she thought, the more it began to fade. All she could remember was a girl who looked about fourteen, handing the heads of The Daughters of The Moon to The Atrox. And even worse, the girl seemed to have a smirk of pure joy upon her face, as if she had wanted the daughters dead. The most vivid description of the dream was the pendants that hung around the girl's neck: one a sun, and one a moon. But there was something hauntingly familiar about the girl, something that Serena was trying to hide from the other daughters. Serena had been having constant dreams of this girl, dreams that the girl was a daughter, but betrayed them, and the betrayal often resulted in death of the daughters. Serena knew that she should tell a daughter, but what if, she thought, that this fictional character in her head was just her subconscious playing tricks with her mind? Serena took a deep breath and tried to fall back asleep, but the mysterious girl kept appearing in her head. Finally, the whistling wind and the silky moonlight slowly lulled Serena asleep.  
At exactly 3:00am in the morning, Vanessa Cleveland awoke from a very interesting dream. The same girl Vanessa had seen last night and the night before had again visited her in her dreams. This dream, of all the dreams Vanessa had had, was the clearest and most vivid in her mind. Vanessa remembered seeing a girl with black-as-night hair and piercing green eyes. Vanessa had seen the girl fly across the star speckled sky, watching over the daughters on a dark moon. In the dream, the girl was a daughter, and had forewarned them of The Atrox's evil plan to destroy the universe. Vanessa considered sharing her dreams with the other daughters, but then she dismissed it as some wacky dream. Vanessa glanced over at Catty, who was sleeping soundly. She loved the way everything in Catty's house was so calm. Vanessa drifted away in a comforting slumber, the girl disappearing from her mind with the scent of Kendra's rose petal incense in the night air.  
Jimena arrived at Serena's house an hour earlier than usual. Serena was sitting in her leopard printed pajamas eating a bowl of Lucky Charms while watching "Bewitched" when Jimena bursted through the front door. "Aiy Dios mio Serena! I've lost it! I've lost my gift!!!" Jimena yelled at the top of her lungs. Serena spat her cereal and milk all over the television set, and Wally nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you talking about?" Serena demanded as she wiped a chunk of cereal off the television screen. Jimena was hyper ventilating, and couldn't stop shaking. "Jimena," Serena said soothingly. "Sit down and tell me what is wrong." "Aiy, Serena. I haven't had any premonitions in the last year! I meant to tell you, but I didn't want to believe that my gift was gone. You don't understand, I tried to tell you...but I." Jimena's words trailed off as she started to cry. Wait a minute. Serena thought. Jimena never cries. The only time she did cry was when she lost Veto. Serena put a comforting arm around Jimena. "It's ok, I'm sure this is all very natural. You'll have your gift back in no time." Serena said, but wasn't so sure this was true. What if Jimena really did lose her gift? Serena gently pushed into her mind, but then she stopped. She wasn't able to enter mind.  
Serena feebly tried again, but it was no use. She couldn't even sense an emotion. The hairs on Serena's back stood up straight. Jimena could sense her worry and asked, "Serena, are you ok?" Serena stared at her blankly, and said nothing. Serena was about to explain when Vanessa and Catty entered the house with worrisome looks on their faces.  
"Something freaky is going on!" Catty screamed, still dressed in PJs. "Calm down Catty, I'm sure Maggie knows what's going on.." Vanessa's words trailed off as if she wasn't so sure. Vanessa's face, usually so flawless, was dotted with little red dots all over her forehead. She too, was still in her PJs, her hair in a matted, tangled mess. "We woke up this morning and our powers were like, gone! Zap! Zero! Kaput! Nothing!!!!!!" Catty began ranting on and on about how the world would come to an end because The Daughters of The Moon woke up one day and their powers were gone. "I'm sure there's a very logical explanation for this, maybe our powers are just developing." Vanessa said trying to ease Catty's worry. "No, chicas, this must be the work of the devil and The Atrox. Los Diablos!" Jimena said, not helping Catty's panic attack. "Stop it! Just stop it! Now there's no need to worry, Maggie will explain everything to us, I'm sure." Vanessa said, voice shaky. "Hey, it was a suggestion, chica, you don't have to hyper- ventilate." Jimena shot back. "Enough!" Serena shouted. Vanessa was getting ready to slap the smirk off Jimena's face, when Serena's shout startled her. "Listen, all of you! I am not going to stand around here arguing about our future! It's the present we should all be worrying about. Now, I don't know about you guys, but you can stay here and argue all you want, but I'm going to Maggie to get to the bottom of this." Serena said, her words clear as crystal. Serena was about to head for the door when Jimena stopped her and said, "Wait a minute. How do we know there's something you're not telling us?" Jimena asked questioningly. Serena shifted her feet nervously, and the strange dreams of the girl popped in her head. "You're crazy; all this fighting has got to your head. There's nothing I'm hiding." Serena said, trying to conceal the worrisome look on her face. Jimena seemed to be convinced. "So you're sure there's nothing, nothing at all that we should know?" Vanessa asked calmly. "Yes, I'm sure." Serena replied. 


	4. Ala

Serena pounded anxiously on Maggie's door. What could be wrong with them? Was it because she had failed to tell the other daughters about her strange dreams about the mysterious girl? Serena started to shake violently, and her vision became blurred. "Chica, are you okay? You're shaking like loco." Jimena asked concerned. Serena nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, fine." Jimena was about to question Serena some more when Maggie opened the door with a worried expression.  
"Girls," Maggie started quietly. "Please sit down while I prepare some tea." Catty started to cry softly, and Vanessa patted her back with compassion. Vanessa felt guilty. She should have told someone about her mysterious dream girl. But why, Vanessa thought, would she be having these dreams? She would have thought someone like Jimena, who had the power of foreseeing, would have them, not her. What if, Vanessa wondered, should she have told another daughter about her dreams, could this whole horrible mess have been prevented?  
"Drink," Maggie urged. Catty set the cup firmly on the coffee table and began o speak. "Maggie," She started nervously. "Something's gone totally wrong! We woke up this morning and our powers were gone!" Catty said in a shaky voice. "I know," Maggie said sipping her tea. "Que?" Jimena said startled. "Yes," Maggie began. "I've been sensing something like this would happen soon, I just couldn't figure out when. The moment one of you knocked on that door, it was like she sent a vibe throughout the whole house..and that's when I knew." "But Maggie, we still don't understand why this is happening." Catty said anxiously. "This type of situation only happens when a daughter or daughters fail to communicate important information to the rest of the group. It's all a matter of trust and communication, my dears." Maggie said solemnly. The muscles in Serena's back began to tense up. It was her fault that this had happened.  
"It's all my fault!" Vanessa cried. Serena gave Vanessa a confused expression. So did all the other daughters. "You see," Vanessa began. "I've been having these strange dreams about this girl..about our age." Serena gasped. Could she and Vanessa be dreaming about the same girl? "Do continue, my dear." Maggie urged. "In my dreams, the girl has the ability to levitate. Every dark moon she would fly across the sky and watch over us. It was kind of weird." Vanessa explained. "It's important. Why didn't you say something?" Maggie asked. "Well, I thought it was just my overactive imagination." Vanessa said unsure. "Wait, did you say she was able to levitate?" Maggie asked. "Yes." Vanessa said surely. "Oh my," Maggie started. "What?" Vanessa asked anxiously. "Ala has been born." "Who?" Jimena asked disrespectfully. "The Wing." Maggie whispered.  
  
~*~* he guyz sori to leave u hanging but i've been busy lately..bye!!*~*~ 


End file.
